


Follow you

by pricklybuns



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, I dont know what to tag, M/M, beware bad writing?, louis has an undying crush on harry, niall knows all, smart lil harry, stan is in the fic but not often mentioned, the fandom tag that i had to put hurts me a little inside, zayn stalks liam sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricklybuns/pseuds/pricklybuns
Summary: Louis and Harry met at highschool but never seem to talk. Zayn and Liam met at university but never seem to talk. Until they do. Must be faith. Or just the brilliant work of Niall.Or an AU where Harry is a smart 14 who found his way in Louis' life and stuck there till he got to uni. Zayn is an art student who is obessed with drawing Liam. Niall is just chillin'





	Follow you

**Author's Note:**

> Quick warning before you read this: I had no planning whatsoever, not that I ever did but, this fic was a stupid idea that I somehow managed to convince myself to be a good idea and just let it flow. The plot might be all over place and the characters might be a bit OOC but it's my first ever 1D fic so I hope you won't be too brutal ;^;
> 
> And when i say plot is all over the place, it's all over the place. I try to make sense of it as much as posible though.
> 
> Another quick note: The highschool system is based on the one I know which qualify grade 10 to 12 as highschool, 5 to 9 as middle school. Just in case I make it weird in the fic. Sorry for the inconvienence, I write what i know best which is ironic because I'm not brittish nor a native English speaker but I tried //cries

  
  


**○ Introduction ○**

Ever since they were merely 10, Zayn has been using Louis as a model for his drawings, ranging from superhero Louis to monster Louis to just portrait Louis. Louis never had a problem with it, some people he hung out with thought their friendship was kind of weird, Louis could never understand them. Stan, Louis' best friend, thought it was the coolest shit though.

As they got into university, Zayn for art _(shocker)_ and Louis for acting. They have been inseperable since birth so the sudden change hits them hard, Louis couldn't stop calling Zayn for days but soon he'd have to calm his ass down and gets his priority straight. 

~~

**○ "Follow You" ○**

A month into uni is when they finally stop acting like babies, with Louis going back and forth nonstop between classes and part-time jobs while Zayn drowns in his own. Aside from those things, Louis picked up something weird from the last time he saw Zayn but he couldn't put his finger on it. This calls for a 'honest hour' talk. Yes, he'll call Zayn up, force the answer out of his perfect little head. 

"So" Louis started as he sips his tea. They have agreed to meet at Louis's work place during his lunch break. Not that he likes the idea of not catching up with his sleeping schedule during lunch but he was more into finding out why Zayn seem abnormally happier than ever. Which is a rare sight since Zayn always seem generally happy. "Anything new and interesting happened?" - just gotta ease him into it, ignoring the weird feeling of beeing watched. Wait what? No wait, Zayn, priority.

"Except for new project to work on, I don't think I have much 'new' things going on" despite saying so, the corner of his lips quirk upwards, if it weren't for Louis' staring, he might have missed it. It takes a while but Zayn eventually opens up. "Actually yeah. One new. Thing. I guess" he chocked on his words, not a common thing for drawing boy over there. 

"Then tell me you arse, don't start shutting up now!" 

Zayn chuckled, taking another sip. "You know how the professor, my professor, like to choose random people into our class and model for us?" Louis nods. "Well" 

_Zayn sat quietly in his corner of the classroom, he should have choosen a different art major, sitting and drawing people he doesn't know really doesn't sit well for him. For starters, he can't even get in his drawing mood, who can get their creative brain pumping when the stress of deadline is always lurking?_

_The clicking sound of the door alerted him to put his phone away. At least that was the plan. Once he look up, the sight of a man so beautiful it's unfair caught his eyes. He was totally not staring at the man's muscular biceps, perfectly imperfect hairline, strong jawline, impressive tattoos and adorable smile. Nope. Not at all. Dunno how anyone would even think so._

_At one point he had to avert his eyes entirely, afraid that it might creeped the male out at the fact that he had been staring nonstop or maybe because he felt himself drooling. Not that he would ever admit that._

_"Alright class, meet Liam Payn, he's one of the student at our university that was nice enough to agreed to be our model today"_

_He felt himself staring at again, his excuse was to take in the details for the best quality of this Liam. Liam, nice name. Liam Liam Liam. Just rolls off your tongue when you say it. He want to roll his tongue on Liam. Okay he needs to stop._

_He felt his hand shaking as he held his tiny pencil, sharpen so many times it got even shorter than his pinky. Peeking out from behind his canvas, he felt like a moron for being so shy. He had never been shy about staring at someone since you have to draw them for Christ sake yet staring at Liam feels like staring at a God. Someone so beautiful it felt like a crime when you stare at them._

"Woah woah wait. So you're telling me you met a hot guy a week ago in art class, got obessed and giddy over him and decided to _not_ tell your best mate?" Louis let out a dramatic gasp "I am wounded"

"You'll live" Zayn rolled his eyes fondly.

_He sketched out the general mapping of Liam's body, glancing at the beautiful man from his canvas, making sure he emphasize each and every feature of his face and muscle. Liam doesn't seem to be too bothered by the constant staring by the art students though he did catch Zayn's eyes once a while. He probably just imagined it though._

_He haven't felt so inspired for years. Of course drawing Louis was fun and all but he needed new inspiration, school work was obviously not too thrilling all the time and the drawing commission he did as one of his part time doesn't usually require inspiration. Yet here he was, drawing nonstop with flowing inspiration. At one point he had come to memorize Liam's features but decided to stare at him anyway, pretending like he didn't._

_"Alright class that's enough for today" echoed through the room. Zayn felt his eyes lingered just a tad too long at the fellow male in front before letting out a sigh and wrapped things up. Liam is in the same university, he's going to be on the same campus, he'll be fine, he'll probably run into Liam eventually, he'll probably get a chance to talk to him eventually, grab a drink, be chill and stuff, right? Probably not._

_Zayn took his time gathering his things, mostly because he needed an excuse to continue stealing some glances at Liam. Gosh how can someone be so illegally handsome? This is unhealthy. For Zayn's health. Eventually he ran out of things to put in his bag so he just slowly drag himself out._

"And have you met him again after that?" Louis aaked, flipping through Zayn's sketch book, filled with an ungodly amount of Liam sketches. _Jesus._ Though he had to admit this Liam dude does seem like a catch, not exactly this type though. Does he even has a type? 

"Not really, no. At least not that he knows of" Zayn shrugged, pulling his sketch book that Louis took without his permission and put it in his bag. Being a mature, grown adult, he put his tongue out at Louis who does the same. 

"Not that he knows of? Why? You've been running around campus, looking for this Liam and secretly fanboy over him or something?" Zayn stayed silent "Holy shit you did do it didn't you?" 

"Not fanboy. Just.. drew him. Once a while." Louis stares "Okay drew him whenever I have my chance alright? I'm an art student, let me draw until my will to do so ran out" 

"Just talk to him, mate. It's not like he's some big, famous dude that everyone adores which left you out to not only be the last person they would hang out with but also the last person they'd consider dating with" 

"You mean your highschool crush?" 

"We're not talking about my crush or I'll crush you into pieces" 

"Whatever floats your boat man" he chuckled as he sipped his drink. 

~~ 

It was 9pm when Louis found himself back in his dorm room. Annoyingly enough, he didn't bring his keys, more like forgetting them in the dorm really. Good for him Niall, the happiest person he had ever met, stayed in the same dorm as him and he should be home soon. Thank God. He can not stand out here much longer, his eyelids are slowly giving up on him.

It takes a while but Niall finally arrives. "Nialler! Get the door!" He groans, standing up from where he sat as he was waiting for Niall. 

"Forgot the keys inside again?" - He asked, letting out a laugh, Louis finds himself laughing with him. 

Niall Horan, brunette, blue eyes, Irish, Louis' roomate. It took him a while to het accustom to Niall's on going rambling about, well, everything since his accent was so foreign to his ears the first few hours. But Louis is adaptable, something he is grateful about since Niall was such a great guy. He hadn't known Niall for long but he felt so close with him already. Sharing feelings, thoughts, friends, even embarrassing memories despite it started because Louis was drunk. 

Louis flops himself on the bed as the door was opened, didn't even bother to take off his shoes in which Niall pulls off for him. "You're going to dirty the floor again and I'm going to have to clean it. Again" Niall complained through his chuckles. "So how is Zayn? Figured out why he got so weird yet?" 

Louis let out a huffing sound from his nose with his face on the pillow. "Aparently he got a crush and keep running into the guy" he flips himself over "Only too shy to actually talk to him, just kind of drew him" 

"Who is that lucky guy? Catching Zayn's eyes aye? Much be some kind of model" 

"I mean judging from what Zayn drew, I'd say he just looks normal. I mean he does looks handsome but" he shrugged "Nothing too exceptional" 

"Of course he doesn't look exceptional to you, you got Harry on your mind 24/7" 

"Shuddup!" He throws a pillow at Niall, chuckling. Not that Niall was wrong. Oh Harry. Little Harry Styles, wonders how he looks like now? Or if he even remembers Louis or knew him at all. Louis used to have the biggest crush on the guy back in his high school and he use the word 'used to' loosely.

_Louis settled in his seat, yawning as he waited for the bells to ring. What a good student he was, coming to school early and preparing his bags carefully. Much to young Louis' surprise, his attitude wouldn't last when next year rolled around. The teacher walked in before the bell rang, startling everyone before they all relaxed into their respective conversations. Following her was what caught his eyes though._

_A curly hair boy, green sparkly eyes and some baby fat. He wore the school uniform, something Louis usually would find to be stupid looking yet looked so nice on this boy. His hands were holding onto the bag straps on his sides. Gosh, is someone allowed to be_ that _cute?_

_"Class this is Harry Styles, say hello Harry"._

_"Hello everyone" - he spoked, his voice low and slow. Followed with a smile. He has dimples. Dimples. How dare. Louis' young heart can not handle such adorableness. Is this what being attracted to guys feels like? If so he'd gladly be attracted to Harry. Who wouldn't be?_

_"Harry here is only 14 but because of multiple reasons, he had earned a short cut through middle school so everyone be nice to him okay?" 14? 14?! 14 years old are_ that _cute? No, last time he checked 14 years old him, Zayn and Stan looked like jack asses, not cute. At least not as cute as this. Also 14?! Heck, he got in highschool at 14? Louis might just died over jealousy and how cute Harry is._

_"Alright Harry, how about you sit.." the teacher looked around. Say here. Say here. Next to Louis. Common. "There" she pointed at the seat across the class from Louis. Damn it. He slammed his book on his desk, thanks to how loud the class was, no one caught him. Okay maybe Zayn did. And Harry might have too. Damn it, he's embarassing._

If it wasn't for Niall's pillow slap, Louis might just get stuck in his daydream about Harry. "Dude, did you even hear me??" Niall calls or or whines. Either way it was Louis' cue that he missed a big chunk of what Niall was saying, not that it happens rarely. 

"Sorry mate. Just long day" 

"Oh. Okay, get yourself clean and catch some sleep then mate, you wouldn't want to be late for class tommorow. Again. Don't you?" Niall is right, he sleeps in a lot. The reason is because he gets late shifts from work. The real reason was because he wanted to. 

"What? I thought you had something to tell me?" He stands up and drags himself across the room to the bathroom, earning a laugh from Niall. 

"Nah, it could wait. Now chop chop and get it over with, got classes to attend tomorrow and a party by weekend" Niall pushes him into the bathroom. 

"I told you I might not even go so stop reminding me about it" he sluggishly grabs the toothbrush. 

"I'll remind you till the party, just in case you change you mind!" 

"Might not even happen to thanks for the warning." 

"My pleasure!" 

"Twat". Niall chuckled. 

~~ 

Louis was late for class. He hates Niall for being right and himself for overestimate himself when it comes to morning class decision since he was the one who made it. 

He apologized as he arrived and settles on a seat, releasing a sigh of relief. As the professor is talking about the assignment and the up coming play, he finds himself staring at the person he is sitting next to. 

Wait. 

The strong jaw line, the weird hairline, the stupid smile, the face, the arm tattoos. Holy shit. It's the guy Zayn was going on and on about. It's fucking Liam. What the fuck. Had he always been here before? Did he happen to attend the same course as Louis all this time? Jesus. Zayn would die to know this 

"Are you Louis?" The sudden question slaps him back into reality. He finds himself blinking in confusion. Did Liam just ask him that? Did he know Louis? Oh God did he know Louis? Was he one of the people he played soccer with at school that saw him drooling over Harry and his perfect curls? Oh God. Oh jesus. Oh no. Please don't be. 

"Yup, that's me. Have we met?" Please don't be the soccer kids. Please don't be the soccer kids. Please don't be the soccer kids. Please don't be the soccer kids. Anything but the soccer kids. 

"Yeah! I mean no. I mean I saw you around in highschool since you played for our school. Don't think you remember at all but I used to go every game to cheer for our school" - Liam chirped. Oh thank god he's not the soccer kids. No one is allowed to bring up his Harry crush phase. Technically not a phase since he still gets butterfly in his stomach thinking about Harry. Gosh he is creepy, thinking about a highschool kid at this age. 

He managed to let out a chuckle "I remember those days. Those were the days am I right? Thanks for supporting us though, I remember the small amount of supporters we got as a school team which is kind of sad but most of our students back then were a bunch of book lovers so it's not like we expected much" 

Liam chuckled and give him a smile. Okay, he could see how much Zayn stared at this guy since the smile Zayn drew looks almost exactly like the real smile. Jeesh. "Didn't expect you to be one of the drama kids though?" 

"Excuse you good sir, I used to play the main role in some of our school play." He let out a dramatic gasp as Liam raised his eyebrows in confusion "You don't remember? How dare" 

Liam chuckled again "Sorry sorry, not always into much of our school plays. At least not back then. My friend does have some clips of them though, maybe I should take them out and see for myself if you are as good as you claim" 

"Don't, those are embarrassing" 

~~ 

Zayn finds himself stalking Liam again. God damn he's pathetic. And creepy. And weird. Gosh. When he said to his family that he is going to university for art major, he didn't expect this to be what he would be doing. 

Liam seems to be enjoying his sandwich. What an angel. He sits almost across from Liam which is usually where he sits when he sketches Liam. He wondered if Liam is used to people following him or does he just not care? Probably the latter. 

Zayn is content and relaxed, his sketches flows out naturally like every other time he was drawing him. He feels a small smile creeps up the corner of his lips but he fought it to look as neutral as possible. 

Eventually Liam left for class. Gosh. He is so close to remembering Liam's full schedule. God he's creepy. He needs to really pull himself together. Who even wakes up early to go find a boy and sketch him till he goes to class even though they don't even have class on that day? He made a promise to himself he'd actually talk to Liam once they meet again. A promise he broke at least 10 times before. 

He retreats his tools back into his bag before having one strap on his shoulder and heads back to his dorm. At least that was the plan until he saw a male with a Canon camera hanging from his neck. A smile is clearly visible on his face, showing off the dimples on his cheeks as he stares at whatever photo he took. He has curly hair, nice looking curls if Zayn has to give opinion on it. His clothes choices was questionable at best with flower patterns everywhere. He looks like he is wearing a curtain. Though he does seem pretty cute, maybe that can excuse the weird clothing choices. His eyes are green, sparkling in the sun, the corners of his eyes crinkly from his smile. Something about this boy screams he'd seen him before, except the multiple tattoos litters around his body, but Zayn couldn't exactly put his finger on it.

So he just left the man to be. He's not going to just suddenly come up and ask a stranger who they are. Especially when said stranger look so happy staring at the photo. The thought of this person's face being so familiar can't escape Zayn's mind. Where had he seen this person before?

~~ 

It is the weekend and as expected, Louis did not go to the party, despite Niall's pleading. He used to be the party type, he really was. Back in highschool, it's hard to find an ocassion where Louis wouldn't be at. He used to be on top of the world, his world, just a ball of happiness. Eventually he found himself getting further away from the party life. He rarely stops to wonder why but he blames Harry for the change whenever he does. 

_"See ya'll tonight!" - Louis exclaimed, letting out a loud "Wooo!!" as they separated. It was weekend and as expected, Louis is going to head to the party. He had been eagerly waiting all week for it. How could anyone not get excited for it though? It's going to have drinks and music and games and so on._

_As he was hopping towards his locker, he heard soft voices nearby. Low, soft and ungodly slow. It's Harry's. He felt himself stiffen. Act natural. Act natural. He wasn't natural at all. Too tense. In the middle of the hallway even. It was totally not natural._

_"I don't think I'll go. Sorry" - he heard Harry said softly. Gosh he's a blessing. His voice was like the voice of an angel. He wanted to just turn back to look at him but it would be too obvious. His fanboyling caused him to miss what the girl, that Harry was talking to, said. "I think.. that parties are fun. It's an event involves many people in one room but for me, I think alone times are also as precious. It might be soon when I need to get away from my family to go to university or else where and with that in mind I want to stay with them for as long as I can before I can't anymore" he shrugged again._

_Family. He never really thought about it. Sure he loves his mum and the twins and he spends time with them but he always thought it was enough. He stayed there in silent, thinking. He doesn't know when his family will soon be gone, he doesn't know when he'll have to go far away from them because of his own plans or because of uni. He gathered the things he needed and closed the locker as Harry walked by._

_"Hey Louis, coming tonight party boy?" - Stan asked as he approached, puting an arm on Louis. He thought for a second before returning Stan's smile and shook his head._

_"Actually, tell the lads I'll stick with my family for now" he said cheerfully. He sworn he saw Harry glanced at him with a little smile before looking away. But he could have imagined too, what with him crushing Harry and all._

Louis lets out a soft sigh, wiping the smile that managed to creep up on his face. Stupid highschool Harry and his perfect curls with his stupid smile. He smiled again thinking about it. He needs to get his life together. 

Zayn had suggested finding Harry on social media, in which he tried and failed. It's not like Harry doesn't have those accounts, more like he rarely uses them, which is a shame shame. Louis takes out his phone and checks Harry's twitter again, the lastest tweet and picture was in 2013. _Damnit_. He wondered how Harry looks like now. Did he cut his hair or grow them out? Is he still a tiny adorable boy or a six pack manly man? Is his smile as bright as it was in highschool? Does he has a girlfriend? Or boyfriend. Is he even interested in that at all for starters? Okay he needs to stop. Harry was merely a highschool crush, it is nothing more, nothing less, he shouldn't still be thinking about cute little Harry and his perfect curls, it's unhealthy and creepy as hell. 

He sighed. 

Without Niall around to slap the thoughts out of his head, he really does thinks about stupid things. He lets himself drowns in the sound of the telly before a ping could be heard from his phone. 

~~ 

Parties are the last place Zayn would ever be found in so instead he went to a café to pass the time. Usual activity. As he was sipping his cuppa, a message pops into his notification feed. It's from Twitter. It's Liam. Wait what? 

He fights the urge to spit the drink from his mounth because of the surprise. Wait woah what. How did he find Zayn's Twitter? He knew Zayn? Oh jesus did he notice Zayn's stalking habits around campus? This might be the best thing or the worst thing ever. 

He opened Twitter and looks at his mentions. Gulping, he reads Liam's tweet. 

_"Great stuff you have there @Zayn ! A fan of your stuff!"_

Holy shit. Oh my god. Oh jesus. Oh every existed lord and saviours. What? Is he dreaming? Liam tweeted him. Liam likes his stuff. Liam _knows_ him. He might have felt his heart stopped for a while. He releases the breath he didn't know he was holding. 

Hesitantly, he decided to tweet back at Liam. Yeah, it's normal. Tweeting back at a person who likes your stuff. Saying hi. Being chill. Maybe he'd even get to DM Liam. He thought for a while before finally sending out his tweet. 

_"Thank you so much @Liam ! I could feel my face burning already :)"_

He mentally slaps himself for the stupid tweet as he presses the follow button. Why does he feels bubbly about the idea of talking to Liam? Why does he feel so much more giddy when Liam tweeted him? It's not that Zayn never receieved compliments about the work he put up on the internet, he always feels so happy that people enjoyed his stuff but something about Liam acknowledging his exsitence make him just a whole lot happier. 

Ping 

Liam followed Zayn, making the sending DM availiable. He takes a deep breath and let it out. It's his time to shine. 

~~ 

Louis was caught by surprise when he heard his phone let out a notification sound in this party night. Maybe it's just spam mail? He turns on his phone. 

Nope, it's Liam. 

What the hell? He did give Liam one of his social account but didn't expect him to actually message Louis. It's a Tumblr chat. 

_"[nottherealLiamPayn sent you a photo]"_

_"Always loved this artist's style but still haven't found the source yet! All these reposts with no source!"_

_"Oh shit Louis! Sorry! Meant to send that to my mate. Do you happen to know the artist though?"_

Louis takes a close look at the drawing Liam accidentally sent. The style does ring a bell, he had seen this style before, that part obvious. But who made it? And that's when it hits him. It's Zayn's. The attention to details, the messy sketch overlayed by the hard artline, the superhero comic feel of it, the Z signature/watermark on the bottom right. It's Zayn's. Holy shit. Liam likes his stuff? It's not like he's surprise, Zayn has a talent in art, he just doesn't exactly expect Liam to know or loves it. 

Well if there is any other time to be a great friend to Zayn, this is his time to shine. He types out a quick response. 

_"It happens to the best of us. And about the question, I think I might know who it is"_

_"Dude really? I've been a fan of this person's work for a while but finding its source has not given me luck so far. Who are they? Does the person has any social media account?'_

Does he now? 

_"Yeah I get that. Also I think he has a Twitter, he seems most active there. He goes by @Zayn btw. Check to see if I'm right"_

It took Liam a while to reply. Oh crap. Did Louis get it wrong? Was it not Zayn's? God that's embarrassing. Actually no it's not, Liam doesn't seem like the type to care. Though if anything maybe he should probably send him another message, suggesting the idea that he isn't completely sure so if he got it wrkng it wouldn't be as- 

_"Holy shit dude! It's him! Thanks so much man wow! If I had known you for a while longer, I would have found him so long ago! Thanks so much again dude! I owe you!"_

Oh. So Louis was right. Didn't expect that in all honesty. 

_"Hah No worries man. Zayn is my best mate, would not miss a beat to introduce his fans to him"_

'Fan', is it too heavy of a word? Is it weird to call someone that?

_"He's your best mate? You gotta introduce us sometimes man! If you want to that is!_

Interesting. Should he tell Zayn about it? Warn him beforehand that is crush is a fan of his stuff and is beyond dying to meet him? Should he do that or should he just wait till Liam came to Zayn first? It's not like Louis is Zayn's _mom_ or anything. He looks out for Zayn but he deserves a little bit of fun when Zayn freaks out right?

The slow response from Louis must have freaked Liam out slightly as he sent another message 

_"Sorry if I'm being bit odd. Just excited and slightly buzzed"_

_"Nah nah it's cool. I was just thinking is all. Zayn'd love to meet you though, no worries man!"_ He'd love to alright. _"Also buzzed? Having a night out there buddy?"_

_"Thanks man! Can't wait. And yeah, campus' night out. A shit ton of people is here, even teachers, they invited almost everyone really. Thought you came too?"_

_"I'll tell you the plans later. And nah. I used to party, not anymore."_

_"Oh? What changed?"_

They met once in class and through an accidental tumblr message and yet here they are. Maybe Louis need to be less friendly. Or maybe Liam just has a caring heart.

As he was typing his response, Zayn sent him a message with all caps "LIAM TWEETED ME. I HOW? I AM SPEECHLESS. SORRY, NEED TO GET IT OFF MY CHEST" in which Louis chuckled and sent him a simple reply "Lucky bastard :)"

_"Eh. Just heard some things from people I kind of look up to or.. like, in a way, and turned myself into a more family person then got used to it I guess"_

_"Ah gotcha"_

Then i's quiet. He haven't stopped to realize the impact Harry had on him. Thanks to Harry he got a lot closer to his family than before. He spent more time with Zayn as well. Despite being friends with Zayn as long as he was with Stan, which is very long, Louis never really understood what was going on in Zayn's head up until highschool. This mysterious guy is just as stupid, playful and hopeless about crushes like him. Maybe that's why they all click so well.

He lets a short huff from his nose before heading to the bathroom. It's currently passed 10pm, looks like this party is going to last for a while. Welp Niall is going to have to get the door opens himself so if he forgets the key, he can sleep outside. Though knowing Niall he probably won't.

_Ping_

10:45. Who is still awake at this point? Oh wait, party, noted. Louis also noted that his sleeping schedule is earlier than everyone else's. Sluggishly, he takes his phone to see who dares bother the Tommo at this hour.

_"Louis! You're Niall's roomate? That's so cool! Niall and I have been best mates since middle school!"_

What? What Niall? What best mates? Oh. Niall Horan. Right. His brain was still processing the new information.

_[nottherealLiamPayn sent you a photo]_

Squinting his eyes to adjust the phone's brightness, he yawned as he views the photo. Alright, brunette, big smile, small frame, little stuble, that's our god ol' Irishman Nialler, yes. Next, big frame, muscular, brunette, weird hairline, arm tattoos, that's Zayn's crush there. So far so good. Wait, who's the third one? He looks weirdly familiar. What with his cute smile, short wavy hair, sparkly green eyes and dimples. Wait wait wait. It can't be. Can it?

_"Seem like you and Nialler is having a blast. Who is the tall guy to your right?"_

If he was feeling sleepy before, he is not sleepy now. His eyes were wide open, waiting in antipation. He swears to god if it's Harry he's going to- 

_"It's Harry, my roomate. He's in the photography course, made quite a name for himself online too, like Zayn. Do you know him too?"_

Oh god oh jesus oh christ okay. Calm. Whatever he does, he needs to chill out first. It's fucking Harry. Is it his Harry?

_"Harry as in Harry Styles?"_

_"Yeah! Holy shit you really knew him?"_

Oh fuck. Okay. First of all, wow. Harry has a glow up. He used to be an adorable teenager and now he is a handsome university student. How did that happen? Before going to uni, Louis took years of working to support himself until Zayn forces him to uni to get a degree so he could have a good job. Because of the years spent alone, he looks almost homeless with his messy hair and tired eyes. Of course he looks a lot less homeless now but the point still stands. What with that suit though? Flower patterns on turquois? Can't blame him though he looks so good on those. Fuck. And he's wearing glasses? How can someone be so cute and handsome at the same time? Oh no. Louis is feeling it again. It's the bubbly feeling he felt back in highschool. Oh fuck. This is not happening.

ALSO also, Niall knew Harry? That bastard.

_"Met him in highschool. He's cool"_

He need to act calm and natural. Calm and natural. No one else than Niall, Zayn and Stan is allowed to know about his stupid boy crush in Harry perfect Styles. Nope.

_"Dude that's so cool! You two should totally meet up again! Harry said your plays were the shit, big fan"_

Big what? Gosh the world is out to get him. For starters he doesn't even know if Harry meant it as a friendly thing or otherwise, secondly, he doesn't even know if Harry is into guys. And yet here he is, mouth wide open, just in awe.

_"Those were cringy as hell man. Harry should have better taste in plays, he deserves at least that much"_

Harry watched his plays. As in.. recently?? Or back in highschool? Who cares Harry knew him.

_"Give yourself some credits man! I'm sure they're fine. Hey, I have planned a day out with Zayn around Tuesday next week. If you want you can come along while I get Harry. He'd love to meet you!"_

'day out with Zayn' , 'HE'D LOVE TO MEET YOU'. He's incredibly happy for Zayn that the moment he could talk to Liam, he landed himself a date. But the Harry would love to meet him killed him a little too much inside to pay attention to Zayn and Liam's little date plan.

_"Wouldn't want to come between your date though ;)"_

_"No need to sweat about it man, we can drop you off and head our way"_

A part of Louis is yelling at him to say yes, what in any chances in his life that he'd have this opportunity handed to him without him having to do anything? A part of him is yelling at him to say no, people always say you might get disappointed when you meet your idol, in this case massive crush, because they might not be what you think they would be. A part of him is questioning the fact that Liam didn't even react to Louis calling his day out with Zayn a date. Huh. What are the odds? He had place a bet with Stan that Zayn might have a lover before he would though so win win?

It took a while to decide but he finally made his decision. The problem being how would he reply to Liam? 'If you insist' sound a litle forced, 'Yeah definitely' seems too excited, 'Sure' is a bit douchy.. 

_"Alright, I'll come "_

He put his phone on the table top nearby after Liam told him the time and address. He's going to meet his long time crush. Is he going to be able to handle it?

~~

"Told you he'd be down for it!" - Niall beams loudly. The deafening sound of music forces himsto be louder than how he usually is. He gives Harry's shoulder little pats.

"He doesn't seem too excited though. I don't want to force him" - Harry said, his hand going through his curls. Despite being at the party, he isn't too thrilled about parties in general. It's fun but he prefers something a bit more classy. Or at least less loud.

"Don't worry mate, believe me, he is everything but that. He's probably thinking whether or not he'd be able to handle meeting our big ol' Harry!" Niall took a gulp of beer. Not the best kind but it works.

What Niall said did manage to calm Harry a bit though. At least Louis is not forced to meet him. The idea of meeting him gives the corner of his mouth a little tug upwards.

 _Being the smart kid in school wasn't exactly the easiest thing and classes get dull a boring easy which was the reason why Harry's parents let him skipped classes. Though because of bussiness reasons, he was forced to move away, at least for a while and settled in Doncaster._

_Being the youngest was another issue though. His classmates, for the most part didn't seem to like him. The moment he walked in with his hair properly done and hands clinging on his bag straps, he could see the glares and weird looks that people give him. Despite the ill feeling in his stomach, he decided to put on a smile._

_As the teacher was going through the introduction, he caught sight of a certain boy in class. He sat a bit further back in class but Harry noticed now he was staring straight him for a while. Something about his stare was different than others though. It didn't scream jealousy nor hatred nor confusion. It screams amazement. "Hello everyone" - he greeted, aiming his smile at the boy. He had a small frame, long fringe, a pair of glasses and the bluest eyes Harry had ever seen. For a moment he thought he saw a blush on the boy's face. He felt his heart pounded faster at that. Maybe he just imagined it but his eyes were pretty clear at the time, he couldn't have._

_"Alright Harry, how about you sit.." the teacher looked around. Harry had a small ray of hope that she'd tell him to sit somewhere near that boy. He kept his hopes in his head though. "There" she pointed at the seat across the class from the boy. He would be lying if he said he wasn't slightly disappointed but they had never met and if anything, they had a couple of years before they were fully separated, they'll be fine._

_Harry didn't know what to make of his curiosity towards the boy with the fringe but he found himself staring at him, noticing things about him that people normally woldn't care about. He had noticed how this boy rarely wear his glasses, only once a while or when he felt focus in class. He had noticed how the corner of the boy's eyes crinkles when he laughes and doesn't when he put up a fake smile. He had noticed how the boy's eyes changes shades, little brighter in the spring, little duller in the winter, ect. He had noticed how the boy hung out with two other boys, one was in the same soccer team with him, one was in the same drama club with him. He had noticed how the boy would put on a pose, a superhero pose for example, at the park near school after class for the younger friend to draw. And so on._

_Harry also doesn't know what to make of his feelings for this boy, Louis as he came to learn it. Despite having an endless amount of curiosity towards Louis, he had always felt a bit bubbly, a bit different than how he'd feel for his other friends. He felt something different towards Louis which in turn made him stayed away from him, despite the fact that he always find his way back to Louis himself in the background._

_Looking back to it, he had come to notice how weird he was before. Lowkey stalking one of his classmate as a teen then lowkey stalked his social media accounts despite the fact that he kept running away from him. Heck, he even came to all Louis' play and recorded them. Although they had never once shared a word to one another, Harry always listened when Louis was having problems and find his way to tell Louis his thoughts on how to solve it or just his opinion, whether it was loudly speaking to a friend to get Louis' attention or posting a vague status. Yet somehow Louis always seem to caught onto it and use his advice to its fullest or just stand still just to listen to Harry's opinion. Louis thought he was subtle so Harry let him continue to think so. He wouldn't admit it as a closeted 14 years old, or at least a confused 14 years old, but as a 22 years old man, he admits he had a crush on Louis, a bit more like an obbession really. A silent crush that lasted for what feels an eternity._

Harry must have sat still for a little too long since he felt a shoulder pat from Liam who thought it was nescessary at that moment. "Nervous? You got till Tuesday so you no worries man! It'll be great!"

He let our a smal chuckle. Yeah, Tuesday. He's going to meet Louis in person, on Tuesday. Granted he should have tried to talk to Louis online before this whole university ordeal but Harry was never really too interested in social media. After highschool, he took a couple of years off to go travel, take some photos, enter some competitions, win some money until he went to London. Strange how he ended up meeting Louis again there.

Truth be told, he really like the guy and seeing him again doesn't change that fact. A smile found its way on Harry's face as he remembered how bright Louis smile, how his eyes sparkled in the sunlight, how the corner of his tired eyes crinkle when he laughs. He was lucky enough to snap those moments in time and stored them on his camera. A beautiful man. Thinking about Louis really makes the reality of posively meeting him seems like a dream.

"I guess I am kind of am" he chuckles "But you though, meeting your artist idol soon, excited?" He smiles, Liam had been blabbing nonstop about Zayn's art for a while before even knowing it Zayn's, he had to admit it's kind of cute.

"Yeah man! I don't know what we're to do or what I'm going to say though but I have feeling it's going to be" shrugs "fun". He's trying to act casual and Harry knows him. Shrugging but his smile never fades, he's excited for sure. "Gotta thanks Niall for it all though, he told me Louis might know and encourage me to talk to him. Still can't believe it's Louis from drama course, from _my_ course. If I had known, I would have have introduced you two earlier!" Liam knew about Harry'a crush on Louis also for a while, ever since Harry told him how confused he was about himself and the person that makes his heart beats fast. Liam was very supportive through it all, a great friend.

"Alright lads! Enough sittin' around! Let's actually go have some fun!" - Niall said, dragging them out from my corners. Niall too is a nice friend.

~~

It's Tuesday. Harry have been waiting for this Tuesday since the party. He checks himself one last time in the mirror before heading out. His hair was neatly done, he had put his favourite lipstick on, his shirt with the word "Harry" was on him, mostly because he didn't have anything else, and his camera hanging from his neck. He could use a good cuppa right now, or least that was the plan before he found himself standing in front of Louis' work place. 

He had gone by this place couple of times before. It's actually where he met Louis again after a couple of years before seeing him on campus. Never really got in nor talk to him though, too shy. At least that was the excuse. He remembered clearly the first time he went by and was star struck at seeing Louis just lying his head on the counter, asleep, the sign on the door read "We're closed" so ge just stood there. Thinking back it was probably quite creepy but he couldn't really help himself. He kept coming back during Louis' lunch time, mostly to find Louis sleeping and once saw him talking to another male. They seemed friendly but that's non of Harry's bussiness.

"Sorry we're closed for today" - a voice echoed from a far, snapping Harry out of his thoughts. Well that voice sounds oddly.. familiar. "Ah yes, I noticed. Was just looking" he said simply before turning his head towards the source of said voice with his smile. It's Louis. Make sense why it sounded familiar, he had heard Louis talk before after all.

Although Harry isn't too surprise at who it was, Louis can't say the same thing. Eyes wide open, mouth presses into a thin line, body stiff, a little tense. Did he hate Harry or something? He doesn't seem too glad to see him, at all. He let out a soft chuckle, mostly to calm his own anxiety. "You look like you've seen a ghost"

Louis' body seems to become less tense as he let out a small chuckle himself. He still seems nervous though. "No. Just. Didn't expect to, um, see you is all." - Louis clears his throat. Yup, he's nervous. Couple of years ago Harry would probably be too. "Louis, Louis Tomlinson" Louis offers a handshake.

Harry gladly takes. "I know. I'm Harry Styles". His smile grows bigger as their hands touch. For a moment the whole world just fades away. Louis's small hand collided with his own, their warmth spreads onto one another. He want to feel more of Louis, he want to wrap his whole body around Louis, he want to feel him, hug him, kiss him, tell him how much he thinks about him. Okay he might need to chill out.

He could have sworn he saw Louis' eyes giving him such a fond and loving gaze but he doesn't want to jinx it yet. "Well was planning to see you elsewhere, didn't really expect to see you here, front of my work place" - Louis finally speaks, their hands still holding, a bright smile on his face. Harry really want to capture this moment, his smile, this gorgeous face.

"Me neither. Funny you work here, I come by this café often, never got in once though" - he shrugged. 

"Maybe some other day I'll treat you a good cuppa if you want? Our stuff is the best stuff, of course, since I brew them" - Louis changed his voice to make it sounds dramatic. 

"How humble of you." Harry chuckled. He's not even sure if what Louis said was funny but he surely thought so. 

"Of course I am" Louis chuckled before glancing at their hands, immediately pulls back as he notice their hands were still with each other. "Sorry about that" he let out a nervous laugh. 

Harry held out a soft whine when their hands were pulled apart. Shame, he likes holding hands with Louis, or in general really. "It's alright. I didn't mind." He smiled, earning a similar one from Louis. When was the last time he had the luxury of looking at Louis this close? Gosh probably back in highschool when he was sitting in the viewers seat, watching excitedly as Louis was the main role.

"How you say we go for a walk? Zayn and Liam is going to meet us at the park, it's nearby so--" Louis offered, his hand rubbing his neck nervously. Did Harry make him uncomfortable? Why does he look so tense and nervous? Yet why does his eyes look so excited? Why did he give Harry fond looks and, in a way, gentle smiles? He want to know so much more Louis, he want to know what he is thinking, how he is feeling, what is his favourite color, all the stupid questions and some more personal questions. He really needs to chill out.

"I'd love that" a wave of relief seem to hit Louis as a smile grows on his face.

They walk in silent, the sound of other people talking fills their silence. Harry is comfortable, Louis seems to as well. As he walks, he would steal some glances at Louis. Sometimes, their eyes meet, just for a second yet it felt like an eternity, like everything around them just melts away. Gosh Louis' eyes are blue, blue like the ocean, blue like the bright sky. What else are that blue?

His train of thought was cut short as he caught sight of the park. Everything is orange thanks to the upcoming of fall. lt is beautiful, the way the leaves slowly falls down, the way it covered then pavement below. There is a rustling sound, catching his attention. It's Louis, playfully kicking the leaves under his feet, making them flies upwards before landing. Harry unconciously took out his camera and snapped a photo, startling Louis.

"Wha? Hey! Jeesh! I look like a mess, why did you take the picture for?" Louis chuckled, trying to get the camera. Being taller had never been so beneficial.

"Louis! Harry! You made it!" - Liam called out to them, waving from a far. In front of him is someone Harry didn't know but definitely saw before. Oh, wait, looks like the guy he saw Louis talking with that one time. Interesting. He runs towards them, hiding his camera from Louis, who runs after him.

"Hope we're not interrupting anything boys" Louis mocked, wrapping his arm around the male in front of Liam. The male has a little stuble, hair done nicely, strong jawline and deep focused eyes, too distracted in finishing his sketch to answer Louis and to notice Harry.

"It's fine, he's just drawing. Can you believe he's drawing me? This feels so cool!" Harry could see the male's lips curved up into a smile. Ah, drawing guy that Liam likes, must be Zayn. He does look like someone who would be into art.

"Hi, I'm Harry" he finally greeted. Took a while for Zayn to look up but once he did, he saw the similar shock in his eyes like when Louis met him in front of the café. Harry choose to not mention it though and smiles. He sworn he saw Louis retreated his lips inwards and once they came back out, they were wet.

"Hey. Zayn. Nice to finally meet you" Zayn greeted and offers an handshake. Harry gladly takes before putting them back in his pockets. Zayn gives his attention back to the sketchbook on his laps "Heard a lot of you since highschool, never thought I would meet you though" Louis gave him a slap in the back, laughing. Interesting.

"Alright we won't bother you two anymore, you do what you gotta do" Louis spoke before standing up. "I'll see you in class Liam" he said outloud before whispering something that Harry could make out as 'Text me results of your date' to Zayn. Ah, so that's what Liam and Zayn are? Liam never told him that part of the day out. Though he wouldn't be surprised if it was true.

They head towards elsewhere, leaving Liam and Zayn to be.

~~

Okay. Okay. Okay. He's with Harry. Alone. Walking. His heart feels like literally popping out of his chest. What the hell. He is still not over the fact that Harry walked by his work place couple of times before. Did he saw Louis' sleeping on the counter? Oh fuck that'd be so embarrassing. He is still dying over the fact that Harry fucking Styles snapped a photo, a photo, of him, playing with the leaves. What the fuck. Did he find it ridiculous? Childish? Why the hell did he take a picture? Does he do it with everyone? God all these questions.

"So what did you do after highschool? Heard you didn't get into college right after getting out of highschool right?" Why does Harry want to know about that? Is he curious? Does he care? Wait does he actually? Oh god. Though it could just be a conversation starting question. Also 'heard'?? From who? Stan? Zayn? Zayn didn't seem to even see him before. Stan? No, couldn't be. Who else have he told that to? Niall?? That bastard better not.

"Just working. You know. My family wasn't in great condition and I have little siblings to take care of you see? I wanted to help my mum so I decided to work at multiple places" he shrugged. He didn't need to tell Harry all of that information but he just wanted to. Harry gives him a strange feeling of safeness, Harry seems like the kind of person you can tell your secrets to and he would bring it to his grave. Unlike somebody. _Niall_. "What about you?"

"I remember your sisters, met one of them, Lottie, once. I travelled for a while after highschool for your question. I love photography and was given a chance to after winning a contest" Harry smiled, gosh he's precious. "I won a couple of more contests and keep going around, capturing all the great moments, moments where peopke would consider boring and stupid can look so beautiful, the person living it just don't know it but a photo can show it" Harry obviously seem like he loves photography, that's good, having a passion for something. Sure Louis' studying drama and likes acting but he doesn't have the passion for it. If he had a chance in it, he'd take it and eventually love it, yes, but he doesn't have the burning passion, unlike Harry.

Also wait. He met Louis's sister??? Damn it Lottie, beat him to the chase and not telling him about it. Wait when did he meet Lottie? As far as he remember, Lottie never really go very far from Doncaster except when she was in college but she alway come back on weekends. What is happening. "You met Lottie?" He blurted out. He has better brain to mouth filter every other day but it has to be today that it malfunction??

Harry didn't seem to mind though. "Meet her when she came to pick you up, back in highschool. She seems very nice" he smiles. Fuck, those dimples can kill. "Can you stand over there?" Harry suddenly stops and points at a big tree as he turns on his camera.

He complies. He turns to Harry and smiles as he was given a thumb up. This feels like the old days where he would pose for Zayn to draw, now he's posing for Harry's photo. He doesn't mind it too much. He poses with his head high, hands behind his back. He poses like he's climbing the tree. He poses like he's carressing the tree. Judging from Harry's bright smile, he likes how the photos turned out. Louis can't help but smiled back as well.

~~ 

Each pose Louis did, whether jokingly or seriously, was charming and beautiful. Some were ridiculously funny as well. Harry made Louis out to be something so far to reach, so obsurd to understand back in highschool because of his own confusion and now, standing near him for a perfect shot, he could see now that Louis isn't far reaching nor obsurd, he's funny, charming, cheeky and gorgeous.

"You gotta pay the model too you know, a busy man like me doesn't work for free you see?" Louis joked, grinning as Harry, thinking Harry turned off the camera already, Harry didn't. Snapping the last shot of the day, a shot Louis didn't notice.

"I'll bribe you with dinner?" He put the camera back around his neck.

Louis put a finger to his chin, eyes squinting like he's deeply considering it. Harry should have snapped that expression too. Every of Louis' expressions are worth snapping, he's like a work of art. "Dinner sounds great. Better treat me to a good place Harold or I won't model for you again" Louis crossed his arms.

"So you're saying you'll model for me again?" Harry knows for a fact he must look like a kid on Christmas right now, people always say he's bad at hiding what he really feels, esspecially when it's extremely exciting to him. But he didn't care, Louis modelling for him is the best thing that could ever happen and yet it's happening.

Louis' seemed surprised at first though slowly it fades to an ear to ear grin. "As long as I get good dinners!" He jokes, Harry nods his head cheerfully.

~~ 

It's 9pm where Louis finds himself standing in front of his dorm room, a smile still very much present on his face. Before he could only dream about the day where he would hang out with Harry, a person he had been crushing on for argueably too long and yet there he is.

The dinner that Harry ended up treating him was a homemade meal. Never in his life he would dare to imagine him eating with Harry, let alone eating a meal Harry made for him. He can die happy now.

Though there is a voice in his head still screaming at him that this whole thing is a bad idea. Louis' excitement about each time meeting and hanging out with Harry might make him fall faster for this man but Harry might not see it that way, he might not even like guys, he might accidentally breaks Louis' heart. But he didn't care. He wanted to enjoy it as long as he could, even if it ends up with him crying himself to sleep, at least he'd have their moments be happy about.

~~ 

His day with Liam flown by so quickly, people always say that the time you spent doing things you love will make time flies. Zayn hates how true that statement is. He wants their time to last, he want desperately for time to just stop and wait for him. Despite thinking about how stupid that wish used to sound to him, right now it couldn't be more true.

On a happier note, he was still star struck when he met Liam in the park.

 _He arrived 10 minutes early just because of how excited he was and ended up sketching random scenery in the park while waiting. He could still laugh at the fact that he almost threw his sketch book when Liam breathed on his shoulder._

_"Sorry man! Didn't want to interrupt!" - Liam said bashfully, hands raised upwards, an apologetic look on his face. Godh he is even more beautiful up close._

_"Oh nah It's good. Just didn't expect anyone is all" he shrugged. He still remember clearly how nervous he was yet still aced at acting casual. Hanging with Louis might have given him that advantage. Liam seem to calm down slowly. He gave Liam a reassuring smile in which the other gave him the same. Gosh his smile is perfectly dorky._

_"Can't believe we're from the same university man!" Liam beamed and talked. He just sat there, smiling. Zayn wasn't too much of a talker all the time and he appreciates that Liam covers that part for him. He quietly sketched out Liam's profile view, the view he got to see as he sat next to Liam._

_Suddenly, Liam's voice seem to die down as he felt soft breathing on his head. Zayn felt his heart beating faster than how it should be but his hand didn't stop drawing, his mind was too focus to care. As he finished the rough sketches, he glanced up to see a wide smile on Liam's face, still staring at his paper. Gosh. Just. Gosh. Speechless._

_"Hope you don't find it weird that I draw you" he mumbled. He still couldn't believe how shy he felt towards Liam. At the time they were both pretty much strangers and how many strangers just suddenly draws the other one without even a warning?_

_Good for him that Liam, once again, did not mind. "Are you kidding me? This is the coolest shit ever man! I can't even explain how cool it is! I might even brag about it to my room mate all week about how my favourite artist in the world drew me! Seriously man! Am I blushing? I feel like I'm blushing!" He was blushing and Zayn found it adorable. Fuck. How can someone be his adorkable?_

_Zayn couldn't help but he flustered. God he's embarrassing. "Actually um.. would you mind posing for me? Like in art class? Except this is not art class and I get it if you feel awkward about it.." Gosh he was rambling, he doesn't do rambling. At least that's what he likes to think._

_"Definitely man! I'd love to! Oh gosh this is exciting! I mean you've drawn me in class before but now knowing it's you make it more exciting!" Liam said excitedly, almost jumping on his steps at he got into position._

_Zayn could still remember how focused he was in front of Liam, his mind couldn't even bother to come up with something to tease Louis with when he came up with Harry. He's happy for him though, he had been texting nonstop to Zayn about it prior to Tuesday. Funny that he had came to notice Harry looked more excited than Louis himself. Judging from his personal experiences, Louis was probably screaming in his own head while acting like the calmest guy that had ever walked on the surface of Earth._

Funny how he started lowkey waiting at spots Liam would be to sketch him secretly to having Liam squealing everytime he does. Even though the day had ended and they both headed to their respective dorms, they still text and call, talking about nothing and everything. Zayn really couldn't ask for anything better than this.

~~

Louis doesn't know if Harry has some kind of magic or Louis is like an open Louis nowadays but in the span of just a month, they had gotten as close as he is with Zayn and Stan. Harry and him just clicks effortlessly with similar interest, similar taste, similar thoughts. Sure there are things they disagree on which leads to childish bickering but everyone does that.

He was right though, he is falling harder and harder for Harry every single day. Every time they talk, everytime they bicker, every little moments their eyes met, the more endearing they become, the faster his heart beats, the faster he yerns to experience them again. Yet in the back of his mind, he knows it might mean nothing to Harry, he knows it might kill him more if he keep allowing himself to feel this way but he couldn't help it.

"Ask him out mate" Niall said simply after hearing Louis rambles about Harry. "What's with you? Sulking about it but never dared to take action?"

"It's more complicated than just simply 'ask him out' Niall. He's Harry. I don't want things to become awkward between us if he were to say no" 

"It's only awkward if you make it awkward" he gave Louis's shoulder a little shake "Common, if Zayn can do it, so can you"

"Really helpful Niall." He pauses. "Wait, what did you say about Zayn?"

"Ask him yourself. Either way, you shouldn't let the fear of the end result stops you from doing something. So what if he say no? Your life won't end, it's not like Harry has the heart to just hate you afterwards. And what if he say yes instead? You'd never know if you never ask!" 

"I guess so" 

"Hey, just give it a try alright? If anything, we'll be im the background, supporting you" Niall punches the air. 

"Dork." He gave Niall's arm a little punch. "Thanks man, for helping me and supporting me since the day we met. It means a lot, really" 

Niall rubs his arm as he return Louis' sentiment with a smile. 

Alright, fuck it, he's going to do it. He's going to confess, everything will be fine however things might go. He can do this.

_Ping_

Oh my god it's Harry. Oh fuckfuckfuckfuck. He can't do this he can't do this. No. No no no, he can and he will. Yes. 

_"Lou"_ Louis still dies a little at the simple nickname he was given. _"Are you free this weekend? Can we meet?"_

Here goes nothing.

~~

Harry takes his time giving himself some more hair touch-up, evenly smooths out the lipstick on his lips, cleans the lens of his camera, adjusting the sleeves of his shirt before taking a deep breath.

It's weekend, the day he's going to meet Louis is here. He had been waiting for this day in who knows how much excitement and anxiety. But everything will be okay. Like Niall said, he'll be fine. At times he feels like Niall is the mastermind that helps them all get together. Niall is the one who emcourage Liam to ask Louis about Zayn's art, telling him to say it was a mistake if he was too shy to just simply ask. Niall is the one who encourage him to meet and talk to Louis. Niall was the one who emcourage Liam to confess. It's not like he minds. Niall is great.

He takes another deep breath before heading out. Today is a big day. He won't let anything fuck it up for him. Nope.

He got side tracked when he found Louis dancing in a mascot costume in front of a store. He knew from Louis and Niall that he has multiple jobs, one being what he is seeing right now yet he still got surprised. If it weren't for Louis' soft "hip hey" every time he jumps, Harry might not have known that's him.

"Lou?" He called, the mascot goes stiff. Yup, it's Louis. He holds back his laugh but couldn't help but smile. "Guess I head out a little early?"

"Seems like it. You have a habit of running into people in front of their work place or somethin?" Louis joked, lifting the mascot's head. He is sweaty innside, catching his breath. Harry could imagine how hot and heavy the suit can be. It's understandable. He takes a fast and quiet photo of Louis' breathless smile under the suit.

"No, just you" he smiles, Louis let out a breathless chuckle. "I have something to say to you. It's kind of important. Do you want me to break the news to you now or wait till you're not sweaty in a mascot suit?" He smiles fondly at Louis. Everything about him is so lovely.

"Harold, I usually don't prefer looking back in my life about an important news with me being in a rainbow bear suit you know?" Louis let out a soft chuckle before letting the mascot's head back down. "I'm almost finish, just wait a bit alright?"

Harry nods and sits on a bench nearby, watching Louis jumps around for a while. It didn't take long for Harry to join him as well, jumping and calling people in. The store is a lot livelier that day.

They take a walk after Louis' shift. Both look like they had taken a swim with both being drenched, still high on the andrenaline. Somehow, they find themselves back in the park, where they first day out was. It has already been a month? Time sure flies fast.

"So.." they both started then laugh after they jinxed it. He should tell Louis. He really should. His big news to Louis. He really doesn't want Louis hearing it from anyone else. Now is his chance, his moment, his time. If he doesn't take it now, he might regret it forever.

"I have loved you since you were 18" 

"I sighed pictures I took of you up for a photography contest for Love" 

"You did what?" 

"You have what?" 

Silence. He usually doesn't have much to say but right then and there, he is speechless. They just stare at each other for a long moment before Louis decides to break it.

"I" he paused. "Ever since we were about.. I dunno. I mean I knew early on that I er. That I like.. like you. Ever since you stepped into our classroom, I felt my heart just stopped. That's when I thought 'Ah.. you've caught my heart." Louis shifts around awkwardly, eyes looking at everything but Harry. "The longer it lasted, the more I realized I might have just fell for you and your" his hand moves in circular motion "stupidly perfect curls and your equally stupid and perfect dimples and" he let out a sigh. "Niall convinced me" Ah, Niall, sneaky man. "That I should try to um.. tell you. The pass month has been.." Louis' mouth curves into a smile. How endearing. "Amazing. It's rare for your long time crush to just suddenly hang out with you and takes picture of you and calls you pretty you know? But.. from all that I know you might just be just that kind of guy and I might be reading too much into it or.. something" Louis shrugs, he looks defeated. Out of all Louis' expression he had seen so far, he hated this one most.

"It's not just a 'sudden' thing you know." Harry finally speaks, Louis still shies away from his gaze. Here goes nothing. "Recently Niall sighed me up for a photography competition" he fidgets with his camera. "Its theme was about Love. 'Take pictures of things you love or ones you love and send it to us. May the best wins' as it said" he let out a small huff, smiling. Knowing that Louis likes his dimples, he's going to exploit it to its fullest extent. "At first I thought I could beat up Niall for sighing me up with something so obsturb. Its theme was also vague and just a bit too general" he chuckled, Louis smils as well. "He somehow managed to convince me again that I would meet someone that can inspire me to actually apply for this competion. And I did" he smiles at Louis. Liam had told him that he has just a 'fond look' whenever he looks at Louis, if he does, he doesn't think it's a bad thing at all. "Back in highschool I was still very confused. People kind of treated me different with the whole 14 in highschool ordeal. So when I felt like I had a crush on you" he catches Louis' faint blush on his cheeks "I tried to avoid you, hoping it would go away. It didn't" Louis' eyes finally meet his "It never did. I didn't even know what I am back then, didn't know what I like and dislike, didn't know what the feelings I had for you were. The recent years had been my attempt to make sense of it, to see whether I just wanted to be friend or" Louis' eyes are bright, hopeful "more".

Silence falls again, this time, it's not uncomfortable. Harry enjoys this silence where they both just look into each other's eyes. Louis' eyes are so blue, how can anyone's eyes get so blue? How can anything get so blue? Gosh he could stare at them all day if he is allowed to. "And what conclusion did you come to?" Louis asked softly, eyes darting between Harry's eyes and lips. 

Harry couldn't help but smirk, inching a bit closer. Louis didn't move. "I sighed my photos of you up for a competition about Love didn't I?" He bathe in the glory of seeing Louis' eyes shine as he smiles and the corners of his eyes crinkles with them. He's so gorgeous yet Louis always manage to disagree during their casual conversation. Harry wishes he could show Louis just how beautiful he actually is. 

"How bold of you" Louis' smile grows, so did Harry. Slowly but steady, Louis reaches out for Harry's hand, gentle holding it and caressing it, afraid that he might hurt it, hurt Harry. They held hands before, yes, during a handshake that lasted too long to look normal, but this time, it feels special. It's the first time they actually hold hands because they simply are, not because they were shaking the hands. 

This is their official start, a start for something new.

~~

**○ Epilogue ○**

It has been 2 years since they started dating. It's embarrassing to say but Louis had to admit Harry is the first boyfriend that he actually dated. Till this day, Louis is still amazed by the fact that he's dating this man. It just seems.. unreal.

Liam and Zayn seem to get along well. Louis won the bet though, Zayn landed himself a boyfriend before he did. For someone who was tailing his crush just to draw him, Zayn is awfully smooth with his sharp eyes and loving stares. His look alone could make anyone fall. Liam fell for his art though, which is something Zay never fail to mention each time people ask him about Liam or just his love life in general. 

Couple of weeks after they all started dating, Harry mentioned he felt like Niall was the one who planned everything out smoothly so they could do for each other and somehow Niall had never once answered it or even pretend like he had heard the idea of it before. That is until Louis' birthday, which is on Christmas.

They all gather in front of Harry's TV, money that he got off competitions really pay the bills and some extra fees. If you were wondering about the Love competition, he didn't win first price, only third, something he was salty about for a week before his entries were listed as one of the 'Cutest entries' an article put up about the competition. Louis still laughs about it everytime someone brings it up just because of how defensive Harry got. Eventually it had became an inside joke.

Sipping on the tea Louis made and chewing on the cupcakes Harry baked, they just sit and talk. Louis still haven't gotten his head wrapped around the idea that Harry is not a university student anymore, he graduated before everyone else despite being the youngest. He's proud of Harry though, he came back on top again. His boy never fails to be special. "I'd like to argue that, Liam is best. Don't fight me Louis" is what Zayn always say. 

"Happy birthday Lou" Harry speaks, hands holding two cute present, one bigger than the other. Niall's smile grows like he knows what are in those already. Way to make it not obvious Niall.

"Aw gosh, Hazza! You didn't have to actually get me two presents! I was just kidding when I complained about it last year!" Louis exclaimed, grinning ear to ear when he takes both and gives Harry's lips a loving peck. Harry smiles, eyes corners crinkles, dimples showing in plain sight, that's enough of an answer for Louis.

"We didn't exactly got two presents" Liam speaks up, one arm behind his back, one wraps around Zayn's. "But we did make you this" he takes the present out from its hiding place, a.k.a behind his back, carefully hand it to the birthday boy. "Careful, it's fragile" he smiles, Zayn smiles as well, though his smile gets wider every tine he glances at Liam.

"Gosh guys I can't thank you enough. This is too flattering for 25 years old man alright? How dare you all be so nice?" Louis' smile gets wider, he really couldn't ask for anything better than sitting between his lover's legs, chilling with his friends on his birthday. He may act high maintenance but in reality, he's a simple man with simple wishes and simple needs.

Harry puts his head on Louis' shoulder, smiling happily when Louis carefully unwraps the present. First is Zayn and Liam's. His eyes widen as his mouth hangs open. " _Guys_ " he takes out two small mugs, not perfectly made but has drawings of them one of them on each, once put together looks like them looking at each other. "You made these?" He said in shock. Harry seems to change from his casual look as well though more amazed than anything.

"Yep. I know a friend who does pottery, he let us use his tools and guide us through the process then once it's done, he got Zayn's drawing printed on then" Liam sounds proud, smiling ear to ear. Zayn smiles brightly as well, happy for Louis and proud as well.

"You really shouldn't have" Louis smiles, settling the cups down and starts opening Harry's gifts. The big one turns out to be a pair of shoes. "Harry this looks expensive.. I don't want you to waste money on me" Harry kisses his cheek, the worried expression fades away.

"You said you wanted those so I saved up money for it. I think it's worth it, no wasting" Louis rolls his eyes fondly.

He unwraps the second gift. "A key?" Confused, he turns to look at Harry, whose head is back on his shoulder, arms still wrap around Louis's waist.

"To my" he clears his throat "house". Louis' eyes widen, sparkling in hope. "Louis Tomlinson" he grabs Louis' hand "Would you like to move in with me?"

"Definitely" a warm and gentle smile on Louis. They go for a quick kiss. "I really can't thank you" he looks at everyone "all enough for these.. I just" Zayn gives his shoulder a pat.

"Don't worry about it mate, just glad you're happy." 

They all then look to Niall, who has been awfully quiet during this whole exchange. "Niall, remember your promise? You can't bail on it now, especially on Louis's birthday" Liam raises his eyebrows. 

"Finee" Niall let out a dramatic whine, imitating Louis, as he sits straight up. "I did set you all up because you guys were always too shy to do anything" 

"I knew it" Harry suddenly speak up. Niall just laughs. 

"After hearing tons of story about Louis' crush back in highschool when he was drunk, I decided to ask him if he had pictures and oh he did" Louis kicks him playfully. "Turned out I know this guy. Met up with him serveral times with Liam" he shrugs. "Heard he has a stupid small crush as well" Harry lets out a soft smile "I sighed him up for the competition, mostly for the heck of it though, wasn't 100% sure but life is nothing without a risk" he shrugs. "I also told Harry your work place, one of them, so sorry about that" Niall gives a playful shrug. "It was less complicated with Liam since i recognized the art style but a double date sounds more fun" Niall laughs when he heard a soft "Wow Nialler" from Zayn. "I didn't set up much of Zayn and Liam's, it just kind of happen. Once Zayn got enough courage to talk, he's suddenly a wizard" Niall chuckles, Liam does too. 

"You left out the part where you encourage all of us to confess" Harry adds. 

"Yeah but you all knew that story" 

~~ end ~~ 


End file.
